The long-term objective of this project is to study the efficacy of a novel method of topical treatment for eye diseases, in particular dry eyes, using a new drug delivery d device. The device is programed to eject a microdroplet of medication into a patient's eyes, either automatically or on demand. The specific aims include the experimental study and mathematical modeling to determine the exact parameters which govern the device principle and the re- engineering of the device to render it more practical and reliable for clinical trials. As eyedrop therapy is vital, much effort has been dedicated to investigate new methods of drug delivery that would effectively administer medication, prolong the medication's effects, improve the patient's compliance, and reduce health care cost. Three major potential commercial applications have been identified. First, as an assisting tool for the estimated 5% plus dry eye patients in the United Stated; second, as a research tool in medical, pharmaceutical and physiological studies; and third, as a industrial hygiene treatment tool for operators of video display terminals who routinely suffer from eye strain and visual fatigue. The proposed auto automatic drug delivery method should greatly benefit the intended population.